


My Kitty Tastes like Pepsi Cola

by androgenius



Series: Kink Requests [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Doctor/Patient, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Time, Forced Pregnancy, Medical, Medical Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Puppy Play, Spanking, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex, forced impregnation, innocence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rachel turns thirteen and starts going through puberty, her beloved pediatrician Dr. St. James is the first to notice. Taking advantage of the girl coming in for a routine check up, he exploits her innocence, insisting on an examination of her body's new developments. The only problem is-- Rachel is an eager learner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rachel had always loved Dr. St. James.

Her pediatrician for as long as she could remember, the older man knew her just as well as her dads did, always there to greet her with a smile and make her feel comfortable-- even when something like a dreaded shot was coming up. She couldn't help but trust him, insisting one day when she was eight that she promised to never move anywhere without him, if only because she couldn't lose him as her fantastic doctor.

It was when she turned thirteen that her dads had argued that she should start seeing a female doctor, a woman to stand in as a female rolemodel, likely an argument their on-call psychiatrist had made.

Rachel had pitched a fit, shaking her head and throwing the biggest tantrum they'd seen in a while.

There was nothing they could do. It was Dr. St. James or no one else, and Rachel, spoiled, precocious young thing always used to getting her way, had put her foot down.

 

&

 

Rachel has been coming to see him since she was just a baby, has always been perfectly comfortable with him, doctor's visits never dreaded by the sweet little girl, her pigtails bouncing along with her when she came into his office and moved to sit on the examination table that, even now, seems just a bit too big for her.

It had been when she'd turned five and came in for her yearly birthday examination in her adorably spotted winter boots and a thick, plush pink coat that seemed to swallow her up whole that Jesse realized that she would grow up to be a _stunning_ young woman.

That realization seemed to come to fruition today, Rachel bounding into his exam room by herself for the first time since her fathers had started bringing her to his office.

"Hey, Rachel. Where are your dads?"

"They're waiting outside because I'm a big girl now," she slowly nodded, climbing up onto the exam table and finally making it up on the third attempt. "They tried to make me go to see a woman, but I said no."

Recognition seemed to hit him all at once. _A big girl now_. No wonder they'd wanted her to see a female doctor, Jesse turning to write a brief note on her chart, resisting the urge to loosen his tie.

"... well, if that's the case, then I'm sure you already know you're here for a _special_ examination today, right?" He turned to smile at her, nodding to her to lift up her arms.

"Dads didn't say it was going to be special."

"It is," he slowly took in a deep breath, pulling her sweater up over her head. This had been so innocent before now, Jesse closing his eyes, forcing himself to remember that she was still the same girl they had brought in when she'd been just a month old.

But she wasn't. She was becoming a woman now-- likely already was, and he deliberately moved to her back to carefully place the stethoscope heated only by his exhale against her back.

"Breathe for me-- deeply. Yeah, just like that. Again?"

_A special examination? What the hell are you thinking, St. James? You're forty-five, not... twenty and stupid. You could have her medical license revoked if she blabbed._

That stopped him.

 _If_.

That was a dangerous little word, and he closed his eyes with a swallow as he moved to her front, letting his hand graze her breast with a shiver down his back.

This girl trusted him more than she did anyone else-- enough to insist upon continuing to see him when she could have seen anyone else, someone she might have been more comfortable with-- a woman. But here she was, all sweet little budding breasts in _his_ office.

No man, no matter how much self-control he had built up, could ignore that.

Finally pulling away from where he'd lingered at her breast for a little too long, Jesse returned to his chart.

He needed to pull himself together.

The regular exam was easy enough-- eyes, nose, throat, ears, temperature-- with the only distraction being Rachel's bare chest still right in front of him, perky little nipples seeming just cold enough to ache for him to touch them.

Pulling back, he grabbed a pair of gloves to pull on, determined to at least keep a semblance of medical professionalism about this even as he felt the back of his neck burning.

"... are you ready for your special big girl exam, Rachel?" It was a miracle that he was holding it together, keeping on a straight face even as she beamed.

"Yes, Dr. St. James," she grinned, Jesse putting on his best showface smile as he nodded to her to jump down from the seat.

"Come on down, big girl... that's right." Grabbing the rolling stool to sit on and scoot up to her, he moved his hands to her hips, easily spinning her around as she giggled. "Here, face the door, away from me. Just like that."

"What are you going to do?"

"We need to check on your breasts, baby girl." he slowly exhaled, bringing his hands up to her tiny little baby tits, gently kneading at the soft flesh, closing his eyes, fighting to keep his voice even as he pinched a nipple. "Now that you're a big girl, you need to start watching out for those... I'm going to show you how to, and after I'm done, I want you to touch them regularly to make sure you don't feel any lumps."

 _Fuck_.

Just the thought of Rachel touching herself when she got home, thinking about the way he'd taught her, pinching her own nipples...

Biting back a groan, he squeezed her breast a little harder, a soft gasp leaving Rachel's throat.

"J-just-- once a week or so. In the shower or... in bed." The only thing that was still vaguely professional about this were his gloves, but _fuck_ if he didn't want to feel her bare, just those pert little nipples, the feeling of her soft budding baby tits...

"Okay," she replied, her voice wavering just a bit when he finally pulled back, swallowing hard, grateful he'd done that out of view, behind her where she couldn't see how much this was truly affecting him.

"... ready to lay down for me, big girl? Get back up on the table..."

He couldn't believe he was doing this, getting up to write a few more things down on the chart, finally reaching up to loosen his tie a bit. Suffocating. It felt like suffocating.

Finally returning to her, her calves dangling happily from the edge of the seat, he smiled, reaching up to undo the fastening of her skirt. "Want to help me get this off of you? Here..."

Her panties slid down all too easily alongside that tiny skirt of hers, leaving her in nothing but Mary Jane's and knee-high stockings, Jesse having to restrain himself from staring at her perfect little body, just the slightest bit of hair starting to grow between her legs.

He'd get a closer look at that soon enough.

"Let's get you covered up, I'm sure you're cold..." Her nipples were stiff and pert as ever, but even so, it was more for his sake to keep her from seeing his face between her legs when he went in to examine her, grabbing one of the blue medical blankets to cover her with before pulling out the stirrups.

Unless she was aroused, in which case he'd know that soon enough, too.

"Feet up... into the stirrup. That's a good girl."

The shoes and socks stay on, Jesse watching for a moment as he lifts her other foot up into the small padded glove, debating it for a moment before simply securing her ankles.

 _Christ_ , she looked sexy spread open like that, Jesse letting his hands run up the insides of her thighs to spread her open a bit further.

"That's right... you're being _such_ a good girl, Rachel."

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"I'm sure you've noticed that you've been growing hair down here... and you've probably started your period. So we need to start checking up on you, baby girl," he explained, pulling the rolling chair to him to sit down on.

"My period?"

Getting back up again, his hand stoked comfortingly at the apex of her thigh-- almost insistently close to her core as she bit her lip.

"I'm sure you've started bleeding, haven't you, Rachel?"

She slowly nodded.

"Did you tell your dads?"

She nodded again. "They took me to the store and had the pharmacy lady show us where the pads were. They... stick to my kitty sometimes, and it hurts, so I don't like wearing them."

"Your _kitty_?" Dear god, this time he couldn't stop his eyes from going wide as he stared down at her.

"My pussy," she clarified, Jesse feeling himself go pale.

"... y-yes. And it's a _very_ pretty pussy that you have, Rachel. B-but. Because you've started bleeding, we'll need to start looking at you down there. Nothing major. Sound okay to you?"

She slowly nodded, pulling the blanket up a bit, but nevertheless keeping her baby tits exposed as he let out a slow breath, sinking back down to his stool as he gently parted her pussy lips.

 _God_ , he wanted to taste her.

Even without a light to draw it out, she was wet enough to _glisten_ , Jesse carefully pulling her open as he just... took a moment to stare, finally abandoning one of his hands to outline, drawing his gloved fingers over her inner lips, starting to gently probe inside of her to find her hymen still intact.

There was no way he could fit a speculum inside of her with that in the way. And the last thing he wanted was to break her-- or was it? With his cock...

Forcing himself out of his trance, he moved up in his exploration, gingerly drawing the hood of her clit back with a stifled groan.

She was _swollen_ and _erect_ , the small bud stiff and throbbing with need just for him to touch as Jesse contemplated taking it into his mouth to suckle, promptly scolding himself.

Too much. He needed to control himself.

"... D-Dr. St. James?" her soft voice seems to bring him back to the present, Jesse letting out a slow breath.

"Everything looks just fine, Rachel..." he muttered quietly, bringing his fingers back to her folds. "These are your labia. I only want you to wash the outside ones, okay? Or you could get an infection." If she was nodding, he couldn't see it, her expression hidden by the blanket keeping her covered.

"This is your anus, and this..." his knuckle moved gently over her entrance, nudging just barely inside. "Is your vagina. If it feels good, you can... touch yourself here, if you want."

_What the hell was he saying?_

"S-same with your clitoris. Here--" Pulling back the hood of it to let his thumb touch on the engorged bud, Rachel inhaled sharply, her eyes going wide with a whimper. "O-oh--"

Moving to stand, he kept his hand moving, his dick achingly straining against the inside of his fly by this point as he sped up his finger, watching her face closely as her breathing sped up. "Does that feel good, Rachel?"

"Ah-- y-yes--"

Tapering off the motion to a long keening whine from her, Jesse let out a slow breath. "I want you to keep doing this, do you understand? At least once a week. Make sure it... doesn't hurt."

Rachel nodded, Jesse moving to gently push two gloved fingers inside her, careful not to break her as he felt for her ovaries, Rachel squirming a bit in discomfort.

"Those are your ovaries-- but they feel just fine," he muttered, letting the ball of his hand press against her clit as he softly started pumping his fingers in and out of her, another sharp gasp leaving Rachel's tiny chest as her hips moved up against his hand.

 _Fuck_ , he needed to come.

He couldn't believe he was doing this, but here he was, carefully unzipping himself as his fingers inside of her sped up, his thumb moving back to her clit.

"I need to make sure that your body is capable of achieving orgasm," he explained, his voice only slightly strained as he pulled his dick out with his free hand to start pumping, rough and fast, his breathing coming out shallower and shallower.

"D-Doctor--"

"Almost there, Rachel," he groaned, her sudden clenching from her orgasm sending her hips off the edge of the table, her thighs trembling as she squirted all over his finger, drenching his gloved hand.

 _Jesus christ_.

It only took him two more strokes on his dick before he came, most of his come landing at the edge of the table where he'd aimed, only some of it caught in her perfect little baby pussy's hairs, Jesse exhaling a bit shakily.

Carefully tucking himself back into his pants, Jesse zipped back up and moved to grab a few tissues to clean off both her and the exam table, offering her a warm smile. _Trustworthy_.

"Still doing okay, Rach?"

Nodding a bit shakily, she offered him a small smile. "That... felt really good."

He couldn't believe he was about to say this.

"... I'm technically only allowed to do that this once... but if you want to keep this a secret..." she nodded her head eagerly, her big, brown eyes so wide and innocent, "... maybe we could do this again when you come in for your next exam? Just between you and me."

"Yes, please."

Luckiest fucker in the world, that's what he was, undoing the straps around Rachel's ankles to gently lower down her legs, helping her sit back up again.

"Now... it says here on your chart that your dads wanted me to explain to you where babies come from."

Nodding eagerly, Rachel scooted back a bit back on her seat, letting her legs dangle off the end.

"Where you have a vagina, men have penises between their legs."

She nodded again. "I've seen one. On papa."

"When a boy really likes someone, it gets nice and big and hard. Then he can put it into a girl's vagina."

"... into that hole?"

"That's right. Into that hole. And when he moves his penis in and out of the girl... eventually it ejects a white fluid from the tip to put into the girl. And if that happens at the right time... about two weeks before your period... a girl gets pregnant if the boy isn't using protection, like a condom."

She was quiet for a moment, seeming to think this over before finally blinking up at him.

"Dr. St. James... do you really like... _me_?"

Putting on his best, winning smile, Jesse grinned, handing her her clothes back to put on again.

"Of course I do, baby girl. You're my _favorite_ patient."

Her smile widened.

"Maybe then you can show me how to do that, next time."

"You know, I'm not really supposed to do that..."

" _But..._ "

" _But_ I think we might be able to make an exception. For my favorite patient."


	2. Chapter 2

He had no idea how she'd managed to argue the point to her dads, but it was hardly two months before Jesse saw her again, back in his waiting room as he opened the door to call in the next patient waiting in his small clinic.

"... Rachel Berry?"

Bounding into his room with a grin, turning back only to wave to her dads, the slight girl was back on his exam table in a flash, beaming hugely.

"Everything okay, baby girl?"

"Yes, of course, Dr. St. James. I simply explained to my dads that I felt I was still lacking in my education of the human body. I got my period again, and I explained that if someone knew how to make this better, it _had_ to be you, and--"

"Mmhmm... let's start you on Midol. How does that sound? That should take some of the pain away."

Nodding, she bit her lip, expectantly waiting for something to happen as she hooked her legs together at the ankles, casually letting them swing.

Birth control. He _should_ talk to her about birth control, now that she was here, looking for something to manage her cramps. But the thought hit him harder than he wanted to admit, the tanline at his left ring finger finally faded enough to no longer be noticeable.

But the ramifications of his thoughts-- taking her in, making her his-- were staggering. Rachel was barely fourteen, and here he was thinking about how badly he wished to see the swell of her abdomen, possessively keep her close to him, raising the child that his ex-wife never wanted-- together. He could just keep her pregnant, continually fucking her, never letting her poor body have any rest--

"... doctor?"

That jolted him.

The chances of her getting pregnant from _one_ time of sexual intercourse were slim to none, Jesse reaching up to swallow hard as he loosened his tie under his white coat with a soft cough, staring at his chart.

"Rachel, when did you have your last period?"

"... um. It ended... about a week ago."

 _Fuck_.

The chances of her coming back soon enough that he'd have a good chance of fucking her enough to get her pregnant were... also slim, but considering how quickly she'd come back this time...

"Have your parents talked to you about birth control, Rachel?"

Of course she shook her head. But-- if he was the one to prescribe it, try to ensure that she wouldn't get pregnant, he was in the clear. The good guy. The guy that could never have done this to her, Jesse slowly nodding even as the back of his neck seemed to burn with possessive need to claim her.

"I'm going to prescribe you some... then you'll only have to take the Midol as-needed, when the pain gets particularly bad. Until then, the birth control should do the trick."

Turning back to her, he smiled, leaning his hips back against the counter behind him.

"But... that's not the only reason you came in here, is it, Rachel?"

"No, sir."

Fuck, she was so well-behaved. Inhaling sharply, Jesse's hand moved to the cabinet with the blue medical blankets, finally stalling as his fingers touched on the handle.

No.

Not this time.

"... take your clothes off for me, would you, Rachel, baby?" Then, a moment later, he quickly added-- "... leave your shoes and socks on for me, you look so cute in those. And... maybe your skirt, too."

"Thank you, Dr. St. James. I thought they were cute, too," she grinned, eagerly pulling off her t-shirt and shimmying down her underwear, only left in her bra on top.

She was about to struggle with the clasp when he held his hand up, shaking his head.

"Just-- leave it, I'll take care of it," he smiled, moving beside her to gently drag down the material over her pert little tits, gloved fingers slowly exploring their size, her nipples. "... these are growing nicely, Rachel," he breathed softly, doing his best not to stare and blatantly failing as she glanced up at him.

"D-do you like them?"

"I like them _very_ much, yes. They're beautiful. Just like you." Pausing with a smile, he finally urged her to lie down, already feeling his pants start to tent as he looked at the haphazard mess she was, her skirt riding up a bit, her bra pulled down to expose her sweet baby tits.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Mmhmm. I do, baby. Daddy thinks you're the most beautiful girl he's ever seen."

"Daddy?" she scrunched up her nose with a giggle.

"Daddies teach their little girls things, don't they? So I'm like one of your daddies... but different. Plus... Dr. St. James is kind of a mouthful, isn't it?"

She seemed to accept that with a bright smile and a nod.

"Can you make me feel good again, Dr. St. Ja-- um, Daddy?"

"I promise I will, Rachel. But first we'll make me feel good, so I can teach you about sex. Remember how you wanted to learn about making babies?"

 _Not_ that she actually wanted to make one, but fuck. Just imagining her pregnant with his child made his cock twitch impatiently, his hand moving to his fly.

What was the point of teaching her all of this if it wasn't for his pleasure, too? The thought of her doing this-- or having sex, for that matter-- with anyone else completely revolted him.

He couldn't let that happen, slowly drawing down his zipper as his hand ran into her hair, Rachel turning her head to watch him.

"Yes. Because I'm your favorite patient."

"Mmhmm... our little secret. This is kind of like that, baby girl," he explained, finally drawing out his aching cock.

Her lips parted in a soft _oh_ just as her eyes widened, Jesse taking the chance to coax open her mouth before gently drawing his cock inside, letting her experimentally take in just the head before moving further, starting to force more of himself into her mouth.

"Mm, just like that... it feels really good if you take it in your mouth like this, baby... juuust like that."

He let out a strangled groan as she sat up a bit to take him in further, the hand in her hair tightening instinctively to start fucking her face, his hips speeding up as his head fell back to the sound of Rachel choking, strands of spit running from the base of his cock to her mouth as he sped up.

"Mmph--"

"Oh, fuck, baby, you feel so good--"

He was already breaking so many statutes, rules, laws that he didn't care anymore, just pounding into her hot mouth as his hand tightened in her hair to sharply drag her off of his cock with a loud groan.

He couldn't come, not yet.

All that sweet come belonged deep inside of her, mixing with her pussy juices and flowing up past her cervix to get her pregnant. He could already see the swell of her abdomen in his mind's eye, and he knew that if he didn't restrain himself, pull himself together, he was going to come all over her face.

So he pulled back to look at Rachel, his hand gently smoothing out her hair again as he leaned down to press a kiss to her temple.

"Such a good girl."

"W-was that... good?"

God help him, she sounded so _uncertain_ that it broke his heart, and he crouched down to take her face in his hands, leaning her forehead to his.

"That was the _best_ I've _ever_ had, baby girl. Yes. I promise."

Her face lit up like she'd never felt quite so much joy and pride, and he couldn't help but agree. His own little fucktoy, such a good girl, so easy to train and mold to his needs... everything his wife never found an interest in, he couldn't help but wonder if Rachel wouldn't simply grow to love it-- calling him Daddy, him already picturing her with a collar around her throat as her naked, pregnant belly swung low to the ground, her swollen tits left only for him to touch.

"What's next, Daddy?"

 _Fuck_ , this girl would be the death of him.

"I promised I'd make you feel good before I show you how to fuck, didn't I?" he smiled, pulling the stirrup back out to set her feet into the padded sections, eagerly parting her legs and strapping her ankles back on.

"Mhm."

Dragging her skirt up some more, he exhaled sharply at the sight of her near-bare pussy, pulling the stool back to between her legs.

"Have you been practicing? Making sure you stay nice and healthy?"

Rachel nodded eagerly as Jesse slowly drew two longer fingers into her dripping cunt, already starting off his fingers' ministrations at a rapid pace, causing her hips to jerk up and her breathing to speed up as she whimpered, loud.

God, the thought of her touching herself had him already struggling to pull his zipper down, opening his pants to pull out his cock to stroke as he watched her eyes roll back, her body beg him for more of what he had to offer.

Of course she had to love this-- he was older, more experienced, knew what he was doing.

And she knew it, too, or she'd gone to seek help with one of the boys in her class instead of with him-- something that took her coercing her dads into bringing her back here.

Of course she wanted this.

"Ahh-- D-daddy-- Daddy, please touch my kitty!"

"Shhh," he chided her even as his smile widened. "You want me to touch your baby clit?"

"Yes!"

"Mm," he moved his hand off his cock to let his thumb press against her clit with an instant cry, smiling at her reaction. "Where do you touch yourself, Rachel?"

"M-my breasts-- a-and my kitty," she gasped, Jesse biting back a groan as his thumb sped up on her clit.

"In your bed?"

"Y-yes-- in the morning after I wake up."

"... every day?"

"Yes!" she cried out, coming hard as she clenched around his fingers.

That wasn't good enough-- she hadn't squirted like last time, and Jesse couldn't help but wonder if she didn't need more build-up before, more teasing, finally deciding that it could wait until he was inside of her-- but that meant doing the work now.

So he leant down, curling his fingers inside of her and latching onto her clit to suckle, eliciting a sharp scream from her.

"Wh-- _ahh_ \--"

Pounding his fingers inside of her, he grazed his teeth against her clit, recognizing all too well that if these walls were any less thick, he'd have to gag her.

 _Fuck_ , that was a delicious visual, Jesse wondering if he couldn't make her bark around a ballgag, see how good she was at not just having her mouth stuffed to the hilt, but _keeping_ it that way.

She was right about to come, he could feel it, hear it, and he promptly drew back from her to line himself up. He was still the educator here, and he panted as he looked down at her restless form, letting his head trail up and down her folds, spreading precome at her entrance before moving up to linger at her clit with a groan.

"You know how I put my penis in that pretty little mouth of yours? It felt really good... so I wanted to show you how good it could feel for someone to put their mouth on your kitty, Rachel."

"Mm-- p-please-- I-- I want to feel it--"

"Oh, you will, baby girl. I'm going to put my penis in your kitty now, are you ready? It's big, so it's going to hurt a bit... but Daddy promises to take care of his girl and her pretty little pussy."

Seeing her nod impatiently was all he needed, Jesse pushing inside of her to finally claim what was his. After over thirteen years of taking care of her, waiting for her to finally emerge from the beautiful bud of her youth to bloom-- he deserved her just as much as he knew she needed him, finally tearing through her hymen, something no one could take away from him now.

" _Ah_!"

Moving his finger back to her clit, he started pounding into her-- fast, slow, fast, fast, slow-- until she begged him to just fuck her properly, his finger speeding up on her clit.

"Fucking-- feel so good--"

"Daddy--" she whimpered as he reached up to grope roughly at her breast, twisting and pinching at her baby nipple.

"You're so fucking tight, baby girl-- Daddy can't wait to make you his--"

She had to be in pain, but from all his teasing, he knew she couldn't wait to take his come, couldn't wait to scream out his name again.

"Come on, come for your daddy--"

It was a particularly rough twist of her nipple as he squeezed at her clit that had her squirting all over his shirt and his tie, clenching around his cock to draw what had to be the hardest orgasm of his life from him as he poured himself deep inside of her. All he could do was pray that the timing was right, that he could expect her back in just three months for a prenatal as he groaned, his head falling back at the feeling.

She was delicious, Rachel a quivering, trembling mess beneath him as he started littering her sweet face with kisses-- her temple, her cheek, her chin, her nose, her forehead, and finally her lips, leaning his forehead against hers with a smile before pulling away to draw out of her, grabbing tissues to clean her up, slow and careful as she struggled to free herself from the straps around her ankles.

Not just yet, Jesse smiling to himself at the sight of her strapped down and struggling, helpless like this.

"How was that, baby girl," he looked to her as he busied himself with cleaning up her sore, swollen pussy, just drenched with his come. Ideally, he'd leave all of it inside of her to run down the inside of her thigh and make her uncomfortable for the rest of dinner, leave her squirming and moaning with no idea why she felt the way she did. But someone might get suspicious, and he couldn't have _that_. Not if he was to become her rightful guardian when Hiram and Leroy Berry's precious, innocent baby girl started swelling with his seed.

God, he could just picture her now, stuffed so full of come that her stomach ached and distended, Jesse groaning from the thought alone as he tucked himself back into his pants and sighed.

"G-good. I'm... sore, but..."

"That'll get better..." looking to his shirt, he frowned. Nothing he could do about that until he got home to do the laundry. On second thought, the smell of her... "Such a mess, you made," he muttered, buttoning up his white coat over his dress shirt and tie with a smile as Rachel whimpered. "Here, let me help you out of these."

Helping her up and out of the stirrups, Rachel sat up and easily started pulling her clothes back on, panties first as Jesse helped right her bra again and made sure her pigtails didn't look too unkempt.

"We'll see you back soon?" he smiled when she finally got her shirt over her head, his hand squeezing reassuringly at her shoulder as he handed her script to her for the birth control.

" _Very_ soon," she beamed, leaning up to kiss his cheek before hopping down from the exam table to head out the room and up to her dads, Jesse watching with a smile as offered a soft nod of greeting to them both.

"I do hope so, baby girl."


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel Berry was hardly stupid. Even at thirteen, she was a well-educated, well-rounded young woman.

Well-educated enough, certainly, to look up each and every one of the bad words that Dr. St. James had used, to look up sex and the different kinds of it, careful to delete her browsing history after.

One thing she learned quickly-- Midol worked to quell the painful onset of her cramps just fine, and her birth control was something she _really_ didn't want to take.

If Dr. St. James had thought that he would prevent her from getting pregnant with this prescription, he was wrong.

She _wanted_ this, and no one was going to stop her from flushing her pill down the toilet every morning after her facial skincare routine if it meant that his baby would keep growing in her belly.

She still touched herself, but the images in her mind now to accompany were different, more vivid. Suddenly, instead of just massaging at her baby breasts and pinching at her little clit and pretending it was her wonderful doctor, she would press her fingers inside of herself and pretend it was his cock as she cried out _daddy_ with every orgasm-- hopefully soon a literal cry.

It was a genius move on his part. Crying out _daddy_ meant that her dads never suspected a thing, just coming to her room in the morning to quietly knock and respond to her call, to which she usually told them that she was awake, and that she was hoping breakfast would be ready soon, careful to keep her voice even as she stilled her fingers inside of herself and on her baby clit.

Years of acting and voice lessons were finally paying off, all the breath control in the world coming to her aid right when she needed it. Obviously she couldn't beg to see him again so soon, not a week or two weeks since she last had, and acting couldn't help her there.

Until she started throwing up, rendering the need to act in the first place unnecessary.

She hid it for two weeks until they finally caught her in the downstairs bathroom after breakfast one morning, and she'd managed to convince them for two days that it might just be a stomach bug, wanting to know if this was finally it, that she was pregnant, but in the end, her dads' tendency to out-worry her had won, Rachel pouting in the waiting room.

If she really was sick-- which she doubted, considering that she didn't have a fever, cough, stomach ache, or physical aches and pains to go with all that vomiting-- then he wouldn't want to touch her, not for fear of making her hurt, or worse-- her infecting him.

But if she was pregnant...

"Honey, are you sure you don't want us to go in with you?" her papa had asked, Rachel easily shaking her head. This was the only time she really got to spend with Jesse all by herself, and she wasn't about to pass it up. Especially not when they had such big, important, _adult_ matters to discuss.

"I'll be _fine_ , dads. I'm a big girl now."

 

&

 

Jesse had been unable to finish his lunch when he'd seen her out in the waiting room, his heart racing. Unless she really was sick-- doubtful, all things considered, the timing far too perfect for this-- she could only be here for one reason.

If she _was_ actually sick, he wasn't sure how to handle the disappointment, the gripping fear that someone else might touch her between now and when he finally got to see her again-- that was, if her dads even let her come back to him, considering that she was easily the oldest girl in the waiting room by this point.

"Rachel," he muttered softly as he closed the door behind her, heading back to the counter to pull out a short, wide orange urine sample, leaving the label unmarked before handing it to Rachel and nodding to the door. "Would you mind peeing a bit in here for me, baby?"

Bless her heart, she looked so confused, but finally headed to the bathroom with a nod as she unscrewed the lid.

"Oh-- leave the door open, would you?"

He couldn't help it, there was something impossibly innocent about her even now that she was a woman-- _his_ woman, if he was being precise-- and he smiled as he watched her draw down her panties, ones with kittens on them this time, appropriately enough.

"Those are cute," he smiled as Rachel looked up to him, meeting his gaze as she shifted a bit to position the cup.

"I thought you might like them, Daddy."

The fact that she was already this comfortable-- enough to let him watch her pissing-- spoke volumes about their relationship, and he smiled as she squeezed her eyes shut, seeming to focus intently on the task at hand until the telltale trickle sounded at the bottom of the plastic.

Not even a single question as to why. Just unwavering faith and devotion. Exactly what he needed from his little bitch.

Watching as she put the lid back on the cup, carefully wiped the outside of any splatter, and finally wiped her pussy, Rachel brought the cup out to him with a small smile, Jesse beaming.

"Thank you, Angel. Now-- you're back soon."

Beaming, she rocked back and forth on her feet a bit.

"I've been throwing up."

The mental process to connect two and two was a fast one, Jesse taking a good look at Rachel before he taking the cup to the door. "I'll be... right back, okay? Hang tight."

She had to know. Vomiting was hardly an exciting thing, and the way she'd looked so _fucking_ proud...

"I need you to do a lab report on this sample immediately, no questions," he barked at the nurse, setting the urine sample down on the counter with a poignant stare. "I'll be in the exam room with a patient; bring me the results as soon as you're done with them. And please--" he turned back one last time, " _knock_ before you enter."

He was back to the exam room in no time at all, Rachel having since relocated to the exam table, her little legs dangling, her knees spread carelessly wide, Jesse staring for a long moment as he closed the door behind him.

"How long have you been feeling sick?"

"I haven't been feeling sick, I've been throwing up." A beat. "Why did you make me pee?"

"We'll see, won't we?" Scooting over to the counter, Jesse picked up her file, looking through a couple of past notes and papers. "Any other symptoms?"

"I'm _not_ sick!"

Rachel was getting restless, a huff escaping her. He knew what she wanted-- an exam just like before. But he couldn't very well do that when the nurse was coming any moment now with the results...

"Maybe not in the traditional sense... when was your last period?"

"March 22nd."

"You skipped a period," he muttered softly, his stomach flipping with clear excitement. "And you started throwing up?"

"Two weeks ago"

"And have you had sex in that time?"

Of course, that wasn't the question-- but they both knew that already. _Have you had sex with anyone other than me?_ His eyes seem to challenge her, demand the only answer allowed by him. As much as he wanted her insatiable, the caveat that remained was that she needed to be insatiable for his cock and his cock alone.

"Of course not," she fired back, crossing her arms over her chest in obvious irritation.

She was so cute when she got angry, Jesse quickly getting up at the sound of the knock after making another note on his chart.

"Ingrid? The results?" Just reaching them into the room before she closed the door again, Jesse eagerly flipped to page three, the only result that really mattered.

" _Yes_ ," he muttered quietly, feeling his knees waver in their strength as he stared at the letters from the nurse's notation before him, the little checked box.

_Patient is pregnant._

"What?" Rachel was growing impatient, not that Jesse seemed to care, dropping the results to pick up his prescription booklet again, writing a few scripts.

"I'm going to prescribe you something for the vomiting and a few other things, Rachel... we'll start you on Prenate DHA, Prenate Elite, and NataChew. None of these are over the counter, so you will need the scripts... I'd hate for you to get any less than the best. I'm also writing here that if they have any questions or comments that I'm the primary contact on your... condition, as it would be against the law for them to discuss this with your dads, do you understand."

Rachel slowly nodded.

"The vomiting should get better soon enough, okay baby girl?"

She was quiet for a long moment.

"... you're not... going to examine me?"

Letting out a slow breath, Jesse moved over to her, eagerly standing between her legs as he leaned in to kiss her forehead, softly whispering.

"Know that I would like to... but that you're not scheduled for that kind of exam this time, and unlike last time, today I have back-to-back appointments. I'm sorry, baby. You know how I hate to disappoint my favorite girl." She was still pouting when he leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "Just know that, should anything happen to you, and your parents found out, I am just a phone call away. In fact, I insist that you reach out to me before anyone else. Given that I'm... responsible for this... condition, after all."

Her eyes lit up at that, going wide as she looked on him, Jesse softly smiling as he caught her chin between thumb and forefinger.

"Really?"

" _Really_ , baby girl. So I'm going to do you one better than another exam, okay?"

She nodded, Jesse licking his lips before he tilted her face up to his to lean in to kiss her, soft and slow and reverent before his tongue begged for entrance from her lips, tilting his face against hers to deepen their kiss as his thumb played at her cheek, gently caressing her skin with a sigh against her lips when he finally drew back, resting his forehead to hers.

"How's that?"

Beaming up at him, she slowly nodded, hopping down from the table, seemingly unable to stop smiling even as she took the slips-- three with her prescriptions, one with his cell phone number..

"Thank you, Daddy."


	4. Chapter 4

The phone call was a foregone conclusion, an inevitability-- that much Jesse had known the second he'd met her fathers fourteen years ago. They had always been fiercely protective of Rachel's innocence.

What he hadn't expected was for it to come accompanied with smiles instead of tears.

As it turned out, Rachel's fathers hadn't caught on even with her at four months pregnant thanks to some careful dress choices, her swollen belly easily attributed to the fact that she'd been eating so much more lately, and it had been of her own volition that she'd packed a bag and taken a walk, finally calling him on her cell phone once she'd reached a landmark.

"I left a note," she explained, and he didn't need much more convincing than that, not when it had been an agonizing over two months without her.

Keeping his hands to himself on the ride to his condo, Jesse held on even through a terse conversation with Leroy Berry-- _yes, sir, she walked to the clinic... she is just fine... of course, I'd be happy to keep her here watch her... I can certainly understand your feelings in the matter, Mr. Berry; I don't know what I'd have done if it had been me... no one blames you in any of this, I can assure you... I have an extra guest bedroom; no need to apologize or thank me, your baby girl will be fine with me_ \-- as Rachel had watched him with big eyes, her legs dangling from the edge of the dining room chair she'd claimed as her own.

If anyone had asked Jesse, it couldn't have gone better.

"Is he mad?" Rachel's voice softly cut through the silence at the end of his conversation, Jesse hanging up the phone as he turned to her.

"No, baby girl. He just thinks you'll be better off with me for a while. And I can't help but agree with him."

Nodding, Rachel got up to wrap her arms around him, Jesse only pulling back to move to his knees before her, tugging up on the billow dress to expose her swollen abdomen with a reverent sigh.

"Look at you... so beautiful already," he muttered, his hand gently running over her skin with a warm smile, leaning in to press a soft kiss to her front. "You're getting so big, baby girl."

"D-do you like it? Do you--" She stalled. "-- like _me_ like this?"

"I think you've never looked more beautiful," his smile widened, taking her hand to lead her to the living room to take a seat. "From now on, the only thing that matters is you and keeping our baby safe, do you understand?" She nodded, dutiful as ever.

"That's good, Rachel," he smiled as he pulled her into his lap to straddle him, her big belly touching against his stomach as he possessively ran his hand over her front. "Because I doubt that's going to be the last one."

 

&

 

Their arrangement was _perfect_. Over the summer it hadn't mattered, but with September looming on the horizon, Jesse easily had her homeschooled. She was disciplined enough to actually do as he asked while he went to work during the days, and in the evenings she was consequently rewarded.

Jesse couldn't remember a time he'd had this much sex-- let alone in this short a span-- eagerly fucking Rachel in the morning before work upon her request and again when he got home, sometimes again a third time before bed. Refusing to let her clean herself off-- or wear panties-- he wanted to make sure that she stayed filled up to the brink with his come, and when she wasn't, he loved seeing it run down the inside of her thighs, Rachel squirming to spread it out over the skin between her legs. The only exception to the rule was when he decided to go down on her again after coming in her sweet little kitty, eagerly scooping out fingerfuls of their mixed come to drink down.

She was such a good little slut, he could hardly believe his luck with getting to keep her near him-- just one of the many benefits of being a doctor who knew precisely how to handle his girl's prenatal examinations on a daily basis, making sure everything was developing just _fine_.

Her little trick with the birth control, as she'd explained, had been a quite cute and clever attempt to get pregnant, and Jesse delighted in the knowledge that she'd wanted this alongside him, not just an innocent victim in the face of his coercion-- not that it didn't help that she'd looked so damn _proud_ telling him that she'd been getting sick.

Not that he could blame her. Even now, at eight months pregnant, she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen-- perhaps even more so from the swell of her belly, the distended weight that she cradled in her arms when she moved on top of his cock to fuck him. Her sex drive was still insatiable, and Jesse couldn't help but attribute that fact to her age. At over three times his lover's age, he truly felt like the luckiest son of a bitch alive.

She'd been horny and whining constantly this morning-- not even his come to swallow had been enough, and that had been after he'd fucked her roughly at the edge of the couch, him on his knees as he kept her comfortably propped up against a wealth of pillows. He'd needed time to recuperate, but it seemed that no matter how hard he went at it, unless he returned to how he could fuck her at the beginning of her pregnancy and before, she wasn't about to be satisfied.

So he improvised.

"Rachel...?" he called out with a small smile, only to be returned a soft, impatient whimper from the bedroom. His little slut really was insatiable, Jesse smiling as he hovered in the doorway, greedily drinking in the sight of her fingers playing against her tiny baby clit.

"O-oh please, Daddy--" she keened out loudly, Jesse slipping into the room with a slow shake of his head.

"Stop," he ordered, her hands reluctantly stilling as his own came to rest atop hers. "That's better... considering that I think you want to be a good girl. Do you?"

With Rachel nodding eagerly as she sat up, Jesse grinned, taking her hand to slowly pull one one long brown sock to cover her arm completely, before letting the other follow. Then her feet.

"... are we playing pup--"

"Shh," he promptly shook his head. "Dogs don't talk, Rachel."

Pressing her lips together, she waited patiently for him to finish with her feet before sitting up to let him snap on the collar around her neck.

"Present," he ordered, watching as Rachel scrambled around to lean her forearms down on their pile of pillows, carefully set up by him to ensure that both her and the baby would be safe to fuck during the pregnancy, even now that her belly was big enough to almost hang to the bed when she moved to all fours.

"That's a good girl, a good bitch. You have no idea how nice and pregnant you look like this--" Leaning in to whisper in her ear, he smiled almost wickedly, letting his hand sail down on her ass as she keened out a moan. "I wish I could have you looking like this all the time... so nice and round just for me."

Reaching down underneath her belly, he gently let his hand trail over her distended pregnancy before drawing it up, up, to roughly pinch at her nipple, squirting some of her milk out as she yelped, Jesse grinning hugely.

She needed him to be rough, he'd be rough.

"Your tits have gotten so nice and big, baby... I hope they stay like this. Don't worry-- I'll keep knocking you up and we can keep giving you babies to latch on and breastfeed."

His smile widened as he spanked her again to another yelp, Jesse laughing as he grabbed hold of her hair to yank back.

"... is that the noise dogs make, Rachel?"

She frantically shook her head.

"Try again-- Rachel, speak!"

"W-woof!"

"That's better... now what does my baby puppy want, hmm?"

Sitting back, he grinned as he watched her brown makeshift paws scramble at his fly, looking up at him so pitifully even as her belly swung gently below her.

"Careful now... come on, Rachel. Dogs use their teeth... don't make me punish you for being a bad dog..."

This was what he loved most about Rachel as his hand ran into her hair, gently petting her as she fought with the fly of her pants, finally getting it open. She was tenacious, determined, in everything she did... but above else, she was fiercely devoted. For him, she'd do anything, Jesse's smile widening as he gently stroked her teeth.

"You ready for your treat, baby girl?"

"Woof!"

"Go on, take it!" he laughed, easing her head down his length with a grin as he watched her start sucking him, a soft groan leaving him even through the smile on his face, his hand tanglin back in her hair to urge her up and down, harder and harder, deeper-- fucking her face until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Touch yourself," he gasped as he buried his cock in her throat and held her face down, Rachel barely gasping for air as she choked, coming from her paw's friction against her clit all the same.

"Mmrgh--"

Finally letting up on the pressure at the back of her head, Jesse grinned, rounding her swollen and pregnant form to gently hover at back, pushing one, two, three fingers sharply inside of her as he let his mouth latch onto her clit.

She looked like such a fucking slut spread open like this, Rachel widening the stance between her knees to get more of her pussy into view for him, let him have at more of her glistening, dripping wet cunt.

"Mm, such a gorgeous kitty that you have, Rach," he groaned against her clit, his fingers pumping insistently in and out of her as she moaned into the pillows she was balancing herself on, her elbows digging into plush, feathery support system for her upper body as she shook in response to his ministrations-- all until Jesse finally curled his fingers inside of her, Rachel crying out as she came, hard, clenching around him.

"Yes, just like that-- Rachel, speak!"

"Woof! Oh-- o-oh, woof!" she yelped out loud, rutting back against his hand until he suddenly pulled free of her to sit up on his knees as Rachel bounced her hindquarters up and down in the hopes of getting him to want to fuck her.

"Relax, baby girl, I'm coming... you want Daddy's dick in your precious, pretty little kitty?"

"Woof! Woof!" she quickly sounded out, moving back against him as he groaned, lining himself up and pressing inside of her to the hilt.

"This is one of the medically deepest positions I can fuck you in, Rachel..." he leaned in to whisper roughly in her ear, easily bending over her body, "I wonder if I fucked hard enough if I could force another baby up into your precious kitty... give you a whole litter to give birth to."

Rachel responded with a keening whine as she whimpered, Jesse growling possessively as he quickly started to move-- he knew that if he did this too hard, she could get hurt, and kept himself appropriately at bay with a shallower angle, roughly pounding into her that way, perfectly safe even as she screamed for him.

"Come on," he pounded into her with a groan, bending to reach into their nightstand to take out a small vibrating bullet, promptly turning it on to press flush against her clit. "Come for me, baby girl--"

"Ahh-- _yes_ \--!" she squirted before she could stop herself, hard, quickly and thoroughly ensuring that he could wash these sheets as soon as this session of theirs was over from the spray of her release, clenching around Jesse's cock enough to coax his orgasm from him with a groan, eagerly coating her insides with his come-- the same that had made her pregnant not eight months before in his office.

"Fuck, Rach--!"

"D-daddy..." she whined, Jesse's breathing slowly evening out as he leaned forward to press a long kiss to her temple.

"I love you, too, baby girl."


End file.
